Just Jealous
by ProdigiousGirl
Summary: England and America are getting closer and Canada, being pushed aside, is becoming "jelly". USxCAN, Yaoi.


Just Jealous

A.N.: OH HAI! This is my first every smut fic so…sorry if it sounds awkward. Constructive criticism would be nice. Is the sex scene paced well? Is it too conservative? Is there enough description? Things like that.

Rant #1: I'll probably do this rant in other fics but might as well point it out here since it's appropriate to the topic. Just thought I'd inform you all that, from what I understand, Himaruya did not officially declare Canada and America twins. Meaning, IT IS NOT CANON. Just because they LOOK ALIKE does not mean they're actually related.

Rant #2: In relation to rant #1, I thought I'd also point out that there is evidence to suggest that not only are they NOT twins, but that they're also not "blood" brothers. In the second manga released by TokyoPop there's a short comic where Canada explains that he was _introduced_ to America by England. The comic is called "Once Canada, Always Canada" part of the mini "Don't Give Up, Canada!" series. Even though the comic is EXTREMELY historically inaccurate it at least gives us the sense that Himaruya may not have planned for them to be related – who gets introduced to their blood-related sibling after two centuries of existence? Seriously... It seems they're more like Liechtenstein and Switzerland… they just kind of…adopted each other as brothers because England told them to. I guess the "bad habit" just stuck…

With that I SHOULD note that I refer to them as "brother" sometimes in the story but…all will be explained.

Now onto the story!

* * *

><p>Canada scowered the Conference Hall looking for his brother, America. He has recently received the news that the star-spangled nation planned to add new tolls for those crossing the border from Canada to America. Matthew was livid. First Alfred tried to take Canada off the exemption list for this "Buy America" policy and now this!<p>

Shifting his gaze left to right the northern nation found his North American counterpart talking with England. Canada was now seething. Alfred had been rubbing his new, great relationship with Britain in Canada's face for the last decade. It was beyond him as to why America would start getting so cozy with the Brit though – weren't they usually in a struggle for power and influence around the world?

Walking up to his brother, who was dressed in his best tuxedo, Canada started out as though nothing was bothering him.

"Oh, hi America."

"Oh hey," Alfred grinned, acknowledging his brother, "enjoying the party?"

It was the annual leader's Ball where the Presidents and Prime Ministers of all the United Nations members got together to congratulate each other on their successful year. It was, in actuality, just a chance for good media photo-ops to assure the citizens of the world that nothing was wrong.

"Yes, it's a lovely party but – "

Canada barely got a chance to say anything as a waiter bustled right in between them.

Canada shook the interruption off and continued, "You don't mind if we have a word alone, right?"

The Ball was good for one other thing too…politics.

Alfred blinked, "Is it really that important? I'm sure you can say it in front of Iggy, right? He's an ally and friend too."

Matthew had not forgotten about England's presence and had neglected to exchange pleasantries on purpose. He didn't hate Arthur, he was rather fond of him actually, but if there was one thing he didn't like…it was England wiggling he way between himself and America. It had caused a lot of tension in the past so Canada was determined to avoid it.

"No, I'm afraid this is personal business."

England shrugged. He was having too much of a good time to let Canada's sour mood bother him. "Go and chat. I have to see that damn frog about the next European Union meeting anyway."

"No!" America narrowed his eyes directly at his brother. He had finally caught on to Matthew's plan. The Canuck was going to bombard him with questions and demands over something. The heated look on Matt's face gave it all away. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it here."

Canada glared and grumbled, "Fine. Well for starters, the tolls – "

America rolled his eyes and released a low, aggressive sigh. He was exactly right – Canada had wandered over there to fight.

Matthew barked at him, "Don't be so rude! This is a serious issue!"

"Not for me." Alfred turned and began walking away.

"America come back here!"

"No!" The blue eyed nation hollered back, "I'm in no mood to be lectured by my _brother_!"

Matt lashed back, "We're not brothers you damn hoser! Just because we were once British colonies together does _not_ make you my brother!"

America kept his composure and continued to walk away leaving Canada and England to deal with the startled on-lookers.

"Well that was interesting," England commented sarcastically, swivelling the glass of scotch in his hand.

The pink in Matthew's cheeks was starting to fade as he turned to face his former colonial master. Mentally he was at a loss for words yet somehow he managed to speak.

"You don't really plan to put up with that, do you?"

Arthur looked up from the half empty glass he was holding, "You mean his attitude?"

"I mean everything!" Canada tried to reason, "He's just going to end up bullying you and betraying her when you need him!"

England shrugged, "Well he did say something about having a 'special relationship'. I assume a contract is involved."

Matt rolled his eyes, "He says that to everyone. He's been saying that to me since the Second World War. You know what that 'special relationship' has gotten me?"

Arthur didn't look overly interested but he was listening and that was good enough for Canada.

"NAFTA," Canada started off. He had always been concerned that Alfred would use the North American Free Trade Agreement to get his grubby hands on Matthew's raw material resources. His fear had been realized several times already. He continued with his rant, "The lumber-trade dispute…oh and he blames me for terrorists coming into his country because apparently my police, Royal Canadian Mountain Police, secret services, and Foreign Affairs cabinet are all incompetent!" On top of that he refuses to acknowledge my authority over the North Passage!"

Canada was panting with frustration when Arthur finally spoke again, "Perhaps it's because you let him get away with things."

Matthew was now furious. Clearly England just didn't understand…or didn't care to try.

"No, listen to me! If you get too close to him he'll ruin you!"

"CANADA!"

Matt nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to meet an angry America.

With his fists clenched tight Alfred went on the charge, "I came back here willing to talk and find you bad mouthing me to England!"

Canada opened his mouth to justify his actions but his brother kept babbling on enraged. In between the 'I can't believe yous' and the 'you're pathetics' America managed to get past his brother and grab England dragging the helpless Brit away.

What was said next hurt Canada the most.

"You're just jealous. My relationship with England is none of your business. Stop trying to get in the middle of us!"

Matthew watched, torn up inside as the two disappeared from view. He had said a similar phrase to America once regarding himself and England and vice versa, but he'd never been on the receiving end.

Canada couldn't take all the cold stares being thrown at him by the guests who had overheard the ruckus. He tried hanging around friendlier nations like South Korea and the Netherlands but he still felt a stinging sadness in his heart.

Exiting the brightly lit Conference Hall Canada retired to the darker, cooler hallway. It was nearly pitch black; the only light coming from every other light fixture – and even those were dim.

He wallowed in pity coming to terms with the truth of Alfred's words. He _was_ jealous…but for good reason! For almost seventy years he and America had been tight. They were tighter than tight. The two had had a couple of scares regarding their relationship but everything always worked out in the end.

Canada found himself reflecting on that relationship. For two nations who claimed to be siblings they sure were physical. There had been no lack of sexual escapades – or 'sexcapades' as America called it – between them. The two had even gone as far as promising to be with no one else – the other half of the 'special relationship'. America had lied about that too…or at least Canada was sure of it.

Matthew was so concentrated on his thoughts that he failed to hear the figure closing in behind him. Getting a chill down his spine he whipped himself around to come face-to-face with…

"Alfred…" Canada was one of the few nations privileged with using America's human name. "W-what…?"

Canada barely had time to say anything as America advanced towards him. He bumped into a steel door behind him and in a panic searched desperately for the handle. His brother looked rather vexed and since Matt had been caught off guard he didn't have time for a more thought out approach. The Canuck managed to find the knob and rustle it until a click was heard. It was unlocked, thank God!

Backing away inside Canada only had a few seconds to identify where he was – a storage room or maybe a janitor's room. He could go no farther as he bumped into a stack of cardboard boxes piled high in the room. Matthew had no choice; he'd have to face off against America.

"Alfred…why are you here?" Canada struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Because," The slightly buffer nation started, "I want to set you straight."

Canada gulped. Normally he and Alfred were the same size but with it being summertime Canada hadn't needed to keep his hockey training up. It was only early August and he wouldn't get into his workout schedule again until mid-September. The thought left Canada feeling vulnerable.

"Look," the blonde nation with the curl said, "You have to let me out…or else…"

It was a blank threat and America knew it. He gave Canada a twisted, dark grin and slammed his hand past Matthew. Had the boxes not been full of some strong unknown material they probably would have toppled over.

A bead of sweat trickled down Canada's face. Past his brother he could see the door wide open. The only escape route was finally disposed of when America, noticing Matt's eyeing the door, kicked it shut.

"Now," America turned his attention back to the trembling boy.

"Y-y-you can't do this…" Canada squeaked out, "W-we're brothers, remember?"

Alfred leaned in close to Matthew's face. He whispered mocking his brother's earlier rant, "Just because we were both British colonies together at one time does not mean we're brothers."

Canada shuddered, "but…England."

"England's not the world's super power anymore. I am. And if I say we're not brothers than we're not. Simple as that."

Matthew could feel the heat of his brother's – no, Alfred's – head shift farther down towards his neck. He could feel the American's breath on his shoulder as it filtered through his shirt.

Suddenly a huge chill went up Canada's buttoned shirt and a bone cold hand placed itself on the northern nation's stomach. America usually had cold hands but Matt was well adapted to winter weather so the feeling didn't bother him as it would most people.

The icy hand continued to reach up farther and farther, past his chest to his neck, where it took a firm grip. Canada closed his eyes and flinched.

Sensing America's face close to his own he reopened his eyes and turned his head to see what the man had next for him. It was a deep kiss.

Feeling too soft and vulnerable to resist Canada allowed America's tongue to slip past and massage his own.

A quick and short moan escaped the Canadian as his lover removed his grasp from Matthew's neck and slowly slid it back down the boy's front.

The two unlocked lips, desperate for air. America seemed almost unaffected while Canada breathed heavily.

Alfred pulled his hand out from under Canada's shirt and instead used it to cup the panting young man's face.

"You're such and idiot." America gave a cheesy grin.

"I am not!" Canada's cheeks were flushing red again.

"Yes you are." All at once Alfred's look transferred from his wild grin to a look of sorrow and concern. "You're an idiot for getting jealous."

Canada couldn't think of anything to say so instead he just listened.

"I know things between our governments aren't going well but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore."

"What about England?" Canada's facial expression said he wanted to cry but he hung in there.

"Yeah…I love him too…but he can never take your place."

That wasn't what Matthew wanted to hear. HIS Alfred loving someone else was a painful thing to swallow.

Canada was the only nation who's mood America could sense upright. It was just an instinct that had grown over the last two centuries. "We're first Mattie. No one comes before you. No one ever will. When I promised that it would only be you, I meant it." America's smile came back, "I love England, but not like that. And I'll never love him more than I love you."

That was all Canada needed to hear to throw his arms around his lover.

"Thank you." Canada whispered in Alfred's ear as the butterfly sickness evaporated in his stomach. Matthew was normally suspicious of any promise his 'brother' made but the way he had said it made Canada all the more a believer that it was true.

"Now," America gently pulled the other off him, "D'you think we can finish this? Cause I've seriously got it hard and I don't think I can go back to the party like this."

Canada smirked and paused pretending to think, "I dunno. I think I'm still too emotional to."

"Too bad!" Before Matthew could finish Alfred was racing through the buttons on his significant other's shirt. Yanking the tan blazer and white collar shirt off he proceeded to line kisses from the neck all the way down to Canada's bellybutton.

Matthew could feel his face getting hot again, a sure sign he was blushing. He looked down to see his lover but instead his attention was grabbed by the green tie he was wearing. He carefully pulled the knot down but stopped when he heard a humming noise.

"Now take it off." Alfred was looking up, staring straight into his eyes.

Trying to keep his already cracking smile to a minimum, the Canadian lifted the tie over his head letting it fall to the floor.

America pounced back up, drawing his victim into another deep kiss. After breaking they shared several shorter ones while Alfred ran his hands up and down Matthew's back.

Taking a quick break from their kissing session Canada looked down at his watch. "We really should get back."

America reacted by flicking on the boy's nose, "Stop trying to troll on my boner."

Canada blinked, "Troll?"

Alfred sighed, "Never mind. I guess we'll just have to make this quick then."

While America was busy licking and sucking on his neck, Canada took the opportunity to explore his brother's masculine body. He brushed his hand down Alfred's back all the way to his waist and even managed to trace his thighs. Both the feeling of America's lower body and his lover's napping at his Adam's apple caused Canada to breathe out heavily.

Inhaling, he had to ask, "How is this going to be quick if you're still fully clothed?"

"You're right." Alfred took his jacket off and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He once again pulled his lover into another exotic kiss forcing both their lips apart, creeping his tongue inside hoping to meet the other.

While they kissed Canada took the objective to make the first move, rubbing the bulge in his partner's pants.

A moan escaped from America's lips as he broke away. He raised a hand and buried it into Canada's golden blonde hair. Using the other he slid past the waistband that separated him from Matthew's smooth skinned ass. As he wiggled a finger between his cheeks the Canadian shivered.

Matthew anticipated the penetration of the first finger and it made him rub his lover even harder.

"Geez Mattie. You're going to burn the material."

Canada stopped when the American placed his hand on his own.

"Besides," America brought Matt's hand up to his lips, "I wouldn't want you getting rug burn on your beautiful hands."

"Rug burn?" Canada moaned when America placed all four of his digits into his mouth. He immediately forgot about Alfred ignoring his sarcastic question.

It was in that moment that the first of America's power fingers thrust inside him. He briefly fidgeted before dropping his head numb from the ecstasy as another finger probed inside.

Alfred grumbled, "I can barely move around in there while you still have your pants on."

Using his free hand he undid Canada's belt and unzipped him, letting the tan dress pants fall to just around the ankles. The only thing blocking him down was a pair of boxers covered in generic cartoon hockey players.

Despite being rushed for time America didn't want to move too quickly. He pressed a third finger in causing Canada to tremble again.

"Ahh…Alfred."

It was now Canada's turn to undo his lover. He was sure to outdo America by pulling down both his pants and boxers.

"Hey!" America shrieked. He lost contact with Matthew's inside as his fingers came out while Canada slid down to the ground.

Knowing what was coming, it was Alfred's turn to blush.

Canada looked up with bright, blue, desperate eyes, "Can I?"

Grasping the thick member, Canada pulled softly using the little bit of pre-cum that drizzled out as a sort of lubricant.

America bit his lip as Matthew quickened the pace, pulling harder each time. Full of lust he looked to the ceiling until the feeling of hot, sticky, wetness surrounded his hard cock.

"Oh, Mattie." He groaned looking down to watch his partner swallowing his shaft. The vibration of Matthew's "mmm's" and "awwws" made him want to explode even more.

"Fuck, Matthew." Alfred huffed out as his lover interest swirled his tongue over the swelling tip of America's manhood. His hand was tangled up again in Canada's hair encouraging him to go down once more. Obliging Matt went as far as he could without choking. His hand guided the next move too, pulling Canada off and up.

Alfred kissed his significant other madly. As their mouth orgy intensified he yanked down Matthew's hockey boxers to reveal his hard erection.

Canada sighed his partner's name as his cock was stroked. He became lost in the exotic touch as his soul screamed for more. The smell of America's skin, his hair, multiplied the sensation.

"Oh god, please." He breathed out. He knew what all this teasing was leading up to, "Please fuck me."

Alfred gave him passionate kiss, drowning him in the taste of the American.

He lifted the Canadian allow him to wrap his legs around his waist.

It always surprised Canada that America had the strength to list him at all. The two were practically the same weight, yet Alfred could do it with ease.

"You sure you're okay with this? I don't have anything to make it smoother?"

Matthew nodded. He was definitely ready. He had been ready for this moment ever since Al had told him to stay out of his business at the party.

Alfred gave his lover a hard, longing, hungry kiss as his manhood tunnelled inside Matthew's tender body. He swallowed the painful groan his partner released as his full length ventured inside. They had done this spontaneously hundreds of times before but it always seemed to feel like it was the first. The pain wouldn't last long though.

Giving Canada a moment to adjust Alfred looked up, "Ready?"

Canada flinched, showing he was not fully ready but his lust for quick ecstasy made him betray his body knowing it'd thank him momentary, "Y-yeah".

America began to move at a slow, but comfortable pace and soon enough Canada's body registered the familiar feel and started to relax. The Canadian made a yearning sound keep in his throat signalling the other to pick up the speed. Matthew's reaction was a soft hiss of pleasure.

Canada moved to rest his head on America's shoulder but the star spangled nation attacked his lips for a fervent kiss.

After their kiss America took a second to examine the wonderful specimen before him. The beads of sweat looked more like sparkles and despite the lack of light, his blue eyes were shimmering, "God you're beautiful."

Matthew cupped the face before him and kissed its forehead, "So are you." He swept his head beside Alfred's taking the change to nibble on his ear. He hoped it would distract him from the growing desperation for America to find that one sweet spot.

When Al did finally find it Canada unleashed a satisfying whimper which greatly aroused him. He continued to rock the young man he was holding up, pounding away at the same spot repeated.

Canada moaned, "Oh, oh, Al! _Plus fort_!"

Whenever he reached full ecstasy Canada would change languages; from English to French. It drove America wild and he loved it – even if he couldn't understand what was being said.

America decided the only way he could meet Mattie's obvious demand to go faster and harder was by changing positions. Pulling out, he lowered the Canuck on the ground. Seeing the dissatisfaction, he kissed the boy's brow. It wouldn't be long – he hoped. Taking too long could kill the mood. There were no chairs so America opted for the next best thing – doggy style.

"Fuck the chair and the table; we'll just go on all fours."

Matthew didn't have time to complain, he was determined to finish. Getting down on hands and knees he felt fully again when he was re-entered. America was right…this position did feel a lot better…well except for the cold floor. The only other downsides were that he couldn't see America's handsome face and that he'd have to find his prostate again. Luckily it didn't take long to get back into the rhythm.

By the time Alfred wrapped his hand around Matthew's throbbing shaft he was already incoherent with need. He rubbed it in sync with the shock signals his own cock was sending through Canada.

The Canadian clawed at the cement floor as the intense exciting feel echoed and rippled through his body. Before he could finish, America placed a thumb over the tip of his cock.

"Non, non, non," Canada puffed out, "not now, please. Si vous plait. W-we don't…have time."

America ignored his partner's pleading. He continued to pump the hot, wet cock furiously causing Canada to nearly buckle and hit the floor. His ego got the better of him as his lover twitched and begged for release. Al decided he was going to draw it out as long as he could.

Matthew mewled and twisted, breathing rapidly. By now his legs had already turned to jello and he was clinging to his sanity by a sliver. No one word could describe what he was going through. It was painful but so good, so vibrant but so numbing.

Alfred was so caught up in watching every beautiful move the other made – ever twitch, every yelp, every flicker of his long, slender eyelashes – that he had failed to notice his own peak.

"Shit…" He hissed as he came. The sudden realization of his own finished made him slip, releasing the other male from his grip.

Matthew let out a satisfying sigh of exhaustion as all the cum that had built up inside of him was finally free to flow out of him.

Had Canada not looked so fragile, America would have collapsed on him. That's when it dawned on him…

"Oh shit! The Party!"

Slowly forcing himself to sit up, Matt looked at the watch. "So much for being quick, we've been here for nearly forty minutes."

After doing up his pants, Alfred offered Canada a hand. "Well there…you stole forty minutes of my precious time."

Canada was at a loss prompting farther explanation, "Who else but you could get away with taking up my time during a critical event?"

"What do you mean?"

"Duh! I'm trying to forge new trading agreements! These parties aren't just for dancing and chugging down booze."

Struggling to stand Canada's face was lite up with a heartfelt smile. Any doubt he had about this "brother" of his and lover was washed away. _The United State of America…putting ME before money and the economy…now that, for him at least, is a definite sign of love._

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
